Together Forever
by thewolfgurlgleek
Summary: Same time period as Twilight but without the Cullens (for now). Bella moves back to Forks to be with her brother Paul, completely unaware of the existence of the vampires and the pack. Seth Clearwater, her childhood friend, imprints on her. How does her brother feel about it? Where do the Cullens, Victoria, James and Laurent fit in? Will the imprint survive? who wins? Find out!


**A/N: Hi everyone! To those of you reading my Bella/Embry fanfic… this is FINALLY here! To those of you that are new to my writing… Hi, I hope you guys like it! I don't see too many great Bella/Seth stories so I decided to write one… the Cullens aren't in this yet, but the ages for the characters are a little different than in the book, so here they are:  
Bella: 16**

**Seth: 16**

**Jake: 16**

**Embry: 16**

**Quil: 16**

**Leah: 18**

**Paul: 17**

**Jared: 17**

**Emily: 20**

**Sam: 20**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, so enjoy!**

**Bella POV: **"Bella honey, are you _sure _you want to do this? You really don't have to go."

I rolled my eyes. I loved my mother. She meant well, she really did. But this was past the point of annoying. "Mom, I never see dad or Paul anymore. Paul only comes down here once a year and I _never_ go there. I want to live there for a while, be with my brother."

She sighed, finally relenting, as we stood here at Phoenix International Airport. "Okay honey, but you know you can come home whenever you feel like you don't want to be there anymore?"

"Yes mom, I know." _"Last call for boarding of flight 7172 to Seattle."_

"Well," I paused awkwardly. "That's my cue. I love you, mom." I pulled her into a tight hug. I would miss my mom. But I would visit her and call her. She knew that. And she knew that above anyone, my older brother Paul was my favorite person in the world.

My mom kissed my forehead gently as she let me go. "I love you too, Bella. Call me when you get there. Kiss your brother and hug your father for me." I nodded and turned to walk toward the gate before waving at her one last time.

My name is Bella Lahote. I'm half American, and half Quileute Indian. I am sixteen years old, and I have an older brother named Paul who's seventeen. Normally, I live with my mom in Phoenix. But since she remarried, she hasn't been around as much. It's not that I don't like Phil, it's just that he's a minor league baseball player who just got offered a job coaching at this university in Jacksonville. I figured that since I would have to start all over if I went with them anyway, why not start over where I still feel at home; in La Push to be more precise.

La Push was where I lived with my family until I was about eight years old when my parents divorced. My mother decided to vacate the area entirely, leaving behind my brother and father. But as much as I loved her and Phoenix, La Push was my real home.

I loved living there. My dad was the police chief Charlie Lahote at the station in Forks nearby, I always had my brother to hang around with and protect me, and I had all my best friends. Jacob, Rachel, and Rebecca Black, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, and Leah and Seth Clearwater. We were all so close because our dad's (besides Embry's) had all been best friends when they were kids.

I couldn't wait to get there! It's maybe been a year and a half since I've seen my dad and a year since I've seen my big brother. I just wanted to go and be with them again. I miss my brother's hugs and comfort when I'm sad. It'll be nice to have it again.

**Two Hours Later:**

I practically ran out of the landing gate when we reached the airport in Seattle. Paul had told me he'd be the one to pick me up, so I started to look around for him. I wouldn't have to stretch to see him, I knew because the last time I saw him he was already six foot four and would be easy to spot in any crowd.

The voice I heard behind me a few minutes later was familiar, but not the one I'd been expecting.

"Hey Bells! Over here!" I whipped around to see my very best friend in the entire world.

"Jake!" I shouted, and ran to him, practically being tackled into one of his infamous bear hugs. "Um, Jake," I choked out. "I missed you too… but I _really _need to breathe air at the moment if you don't mind."

He chuckled and released me. "I'm sorry, Bellsie. I'm just so happy to see you! How have you been? How's your mom? Are you happy to be here?"

I stifled a giggle. That's what I love about Jake. His enthusiasm is infectious. "I've been great, Jake, even better now, my mom's doing great and she says hi, and _no. _I absolutely _hate_ the fact that I chose to come here and live back in my real home with my best friends and family?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Way to go easy on the sarcasm, Bellsie. Everyone's really excited to see you. Becca sends love, you know she can't get down here from Hawaii to see you, even though she wants to. And Rach says the same and welcome back. She's at college and she has exams this week. We're throwing a bonfire to welcome you home, with all the old stories just like you like old times! Charlie's caught up at work so you can't see him till the bonfire, but everyone else will be waiting for you when we get there."

I smiled good-naturedly. "That's okay. And not that I'm not happy to see you Jake… but where's Paul? He said he'd be here to pick me up."

It could've been my imagination but I thought I saw alarm in his eyes for a moment. "Um… He got a job last month, Bells. He must've forgot to tell you. He had a… emergency at work at the last minute and he asked me to come and get you."

As much as I wanted to believe it, my gut feeling told me it wasn't true. Paul never forgot to tell me anything. He basically tells me everything as it happens. He would never forget to tell me if he ever got a new job. Plus… Paul would never want to work now! He's one of the laziest people I know.

Even though I knew Jake was lying to me, I pretended not to notice. I forced a smile and said, "Cool. Well I'll see him when I get home I guess. Speaking of which, can we go now?"

After an hour, we pulled into the driveway of the house I knew so well and missed so much. It was the same house we'd lived in when my parents were married, and I only saw it once or twice a year now. Most people don't want to be stuck on this tiny reservation for the rest of their lives, but I wouldn't mind it. To me this was truly home.

I didn't bother to get my bags out of Jake's car, or wait for him to open his door, I just jumped right out and ran to the front door. I dug the spare key out from underneath our welcome matt (where we always kept it), and pried the door wide open. I ran straight up the stairs to my room.

My room wasn't too big, not too small, but just right for me. The walls were painted a light shade of sky blue with matching blue and brown flowered bed covers. I had a small desk and desk lamp in the corner for when I had homework or something to do. And in the far end of the room there was the small white rocking chair, with my gigantic teddy bear that I used to hold as Paul often sat there with me when I was five and read me bedtime stories. We were so young, but we've always been close unlike most brothers and sisters out age.

When the thought of Paul struck me I realized something. He wasn't here. I ran back downstairs and found Jake sitting in the kitchen with a note clutched in his hand. "Bells, Paul won't be done with work till later tonight. But he'll make it in time to see you at the party. Is that okay?"

I sighed. "Yeah, Jake I suppose. I mean, do I have another choice besides accepting it?"

I sounded disappointed even to myself. Jake gave me a sympathetic look and ruffled my hair. "Bells, I know you wanted to see him as soon as you got here, but it's not his fault. There are things I can't tell you. But you have to understand that Paul loves you and he's not ditching you. He'll see you soon, I promise."

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. "Wait a second, Jacob. What do you mean there are things you can't tell me?"

**A/N: Ooohhh cliffy! Do you guys think Bella will find out about the pack from Jake or Paul? Do you think Seth will imprint in the next chapter? Do you guys even want the next chapter? Review and let me know so I can update ASAP! At least 10 reviews needed to continue! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


End file.
